Talk:Master Ash/@comment-164.159.152.2-20150417004004
You guys are looking in the wrong place. If we look at what Cthaeh says, "Why can't you find this Cinder? now that's an interesting why. You'd think a man with coal black eyes would make an impression when he stops to buy a drink. How can it be that you haven't managed to catch wind of him in all this time?" This is referring to the Justice in the bar when Skarpi is reprimanded for telling the possibly altered version of Selitos, Tehlu, Lanre CW story. If you listen to the audio book the Justice has a snaky voice just like Cinder and actually hisses at Skarpi for saying Tehlu's name in his presence. The night before, Kvothe sees the justice outside and is reminded of Cinder and Haliax. The man outside the bar is in a cowl of shadow. This would explain why Denna meets her Patron in Imre near Tarbean where Skarpi told the story. Considering Deoch says he has white hair and a rich look about him we could speculate that he might be Bredon, but it is hard to believe Bredon is out in the woods killing folt with a band of bandits then striding right up into the Castle. Instead I believe Bredon is a Red Herring and that we are led to believe he is a Chandrian only to find out he is an Amyr. This is because the Ruach who live in the Fae near Felurians door are believed to reside around the fae. Bredon's estates are north in the Eld. His Pagan rituals rumored to be preformed could have been a sort of dousing/listening ritual for the signs of the Chandrian and would account for his unexplained dealings with the maer considering the Maer is believed to have stumbled upon some Amyr. He would have then heard Marten Calling Tehlu and Pals and would have done said rituals to go up into a pillars of white flame and race to the scene and strike Cinder with a pillar of white lightning repeated times(probably more amyr with bredon accounting for multiple strikes). Thus, we have the walking stick theory. For those searching for answers on the surface rothfuss would leave clues that Bredon owns a fancy walking stick and is LEARNING to dance; while those who are clever look deeper and know that Cinder's name is Ferule which MEANS walking/beating stick and is ALREADY surprisingly light on his feet as seen by Kvothe when Cinder rolls back and shoots up as if he were only stretching. Furthermore, Puppet sees the world as it is and cleverly tells Kvothe that he only watches and does not see things all the while he plays with a preist puppet and a peasant girl and walks them around as if talking then the priest grows angry and strikes the girl three times with the book of the path and then prays. To Kvothe it is just nonsense but to clever eyes it is Denna and her Patron, the Tehlin Justice in the bar at Tarbean during Skarpis story, Cinder. As to what he is doing I suspect he is striking her in penance beating then praying to Haliax for Forgiveness.